


Dragon Eggs

by Anonymous



Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Come Swallowing, Eggs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Humor, Top Sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream is a dragon in a mobile game. after seeing what sapnap did with his gift, it's only natural he wants a turn!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028035
Comments: 22
Kudos: 503
Collections: Anonymous





	Dragon Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> show this to the dream team & i'll yeet you into the sun
> 
> if you are the dream team... sup

No one knew that Sapnap had flown out to Florida. He hoped to  _ hell  _ that no one knew what he had in his checked luggage - he’d had enough nightmares about the thought of trying to put something into the overhead baggage and the collection of toys he’d brought with him spilling out in front of the passengers. Now that he was on the last leg of his journey - a simple Uber ride from the airport to Dream’s home - he had nothing left to worry about.

Well, not  _ exactly  _ nothing.

There was, of course, the question of what this visit was for. Ever since Dream had bought Sapnap’s first toys - and Sapnap had used them on himself on camera - their relationship had changed. Sure, in front of the others, they were just friends, but when the two of them were alone… Well, there was a reason Sapnap now had a  _ collection  _ of toys.

Today was going to be the first time they’d seen each other since beginning to explore their relationship further. They hadn’t put a label on it - hadn’t decided if they were boyfriends, fuck buddies, or something else entirely - and that made the whole thing a lot harder. Sapnap had no idea what was going to happen when they were finally in front of each other - they could laugh like friends, they could fuck like lovers, it could be anything inbetween - and he couldn’t help but feel a little on edge as a result. 

Standing on the sidewalk as the Uber driver pulled away made him feel more nervous. What  _ did  _ he want from this meeting? Did he want answers as to what their relationship was? Did he just want to have a good time? 

His phone rang.

He answered it without looking at the caller ID, and he frowned when he could hear the voice in both ears.

“You don’t have to stand there, you can come in.” 

Sapnap looked up, and the moment his eyes found Dream’s head poking from a second story window in his home, he heard a wheeze - both in person and down the phone. It sounded so much richer in person, and his heart fluttered. 

No matter what he got from this trip, Dream was there. It would be alright.

# # #

If Dream thought Sapnap was going to be moaning his name when the night was over, he was sorely mistaken.

And in the following morning, he’d probably just be sore.

It hadn’t taken long for the mood to shift and the tension to break. They’d kept up the act for long enough, but when Dream had stood from the sofa and his shirt had lifted enough to expose the soft skin of his stomach, everything changed. Sapnap wasn’t sure what order everything had gone in - whether they’d kissed or he’d left hickey’s down the older man’s neck first, he couldn’t remember if they’d removed their own shirts or if they’d ripped each other’s clothes off desperate for more skin to be shown, more physical contact. They’d never been this close while being so intimate, and with every step they took and each line they crossed over they both yearned for just a little more. More touch, more heat, more friction,  _ more.  _

When they eventually parted - their need for oxygen finally outweighing their desire to keep their lips locked - Sapnap smiled. Dream’s lips were pink and soft, and the skin of his jaw and neck was starting to mark with beautiful, purple bruises following the path his teeth had taken just moments ago. His eyes were lidded, and Sapnap couldn’t help but raise a hand to his cheek, thumb brushing over his skin and stubble softly.

“I love you.” He whispered, and he meant it. He’d meant it for a while, but he’d wanted to wait until they met in person to breathe the words.

“Stop being so soppy, you’re about to shove a dragon dildo in my ass.” 

Sapnap couldn’t help the way his breath escaped him - his snicker turning quickly into a full blown laugh. 

“It doesn’t sound as sexy when you put it that way, Dreamie-poo.”

“Oh,  _ come on now.”  _ Dream teased, and Sapnap watched the cocky smirk fade onto his face: he knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing by saying that. Sapnap pursed his lips together tightly as if thinking for a comeback, but instead he settled with an instruction.

“Get on the sofa, pants down, I’ll try to go gentle on you.”

“Gentle?” Dream asked. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I’ll fuck you hard enough to shatter your spine tomorrow, but if you haven’t done this before then I’m going to be gentle. Alright, sweetheart?”

Sapnap didn’t miss the obvious twitch in Dream’s pants at that, he didn’t miss how his eyes widened or how he moved quickly to pull the soft fabric of his sweatpants down from his waist and move himself to bend over the sofa. He didn’t mention it either, instead keeping the thought to himself to enjoy quietly. Dream wanted him, desperately. Who was he to deny him?

“You remember the safeword?” Sapnap asked, moving away from Dream for a moment to instead reach into his bag and take out the bottle of lube he’d brought with him, casting a cursory gaze over the collection of toys. He knew which he would use first, but he needed to focus on preparing Dream before putting  _ anything  _ that size inside him.

“Yeah, I remember.” 

There was a pause.

“So, say it? Just so I know you remember.”

“Sapnap don’t make me--”

“Say it. This is new for both of us, I want to keep you safe.”

Dream let out a breath, his head dropping just a little before he spoke again.

“ _ George.  _ George is the safeword. Are you happy?”

“Very.” Sapnap said, and without waiting another moment he quickly slipped one slicked up finger into Dream’s ass.

The moan that fell from the other’s lips was utterly unexpected. It was high pitched and strained, and Sapnap felt Dream tighten around him, and he  _ wished  _ it was his cock driving into him. He still had his jeans on, and the material was particularly constricting, but he bit his tongue. He could deal with himself later, right now the focus was on Dream.

As his breathing became more settled, Sapnap slowly started to move his finger. At first every movement elicited a moan and Sapnap swore he was going to cum in his pants from the sound alone, but Dream quietened a little as he began to adjust to the intrusion.

“Think you can take another?”

“Y-yes.” Dream stammered, one hand moving a little further in front of him to grab a cushion to bury his face into. Sapnap had half a mind to tell him to throw the cushion away, tell him to moan even louder and let each of his neighbours know  _ exactly  _ what he was up to, but he remembered his promise to be gentle today.

Tomorrow was another story.

“Good boy.” He whispered, removing one finger before pushing two in. Sapnap felt Dream stretch, and even with his head in a pillow he could still hear his moaning. “You’re doing good, sweetheart. So good. So good for me.”

The muffled noises falling from Dream’s lips nearly sounded like words, but they stopped when Sapnap’s fingers did, so he started moving again. Slowly, he pumped his fingers in and out, though he sped up a little more quickly than he had before. This time he experimented a little more too - crooking his fingers at the apex of each thrust to try and find Dream’s prostate. 

“Holy fucking  _ shit -  _ Sapnap,  _ fuck--”  _

_ There it was.  _

“You like that?” Sapnap asked, leaning his body forward as he stilled his fingers, pausing for a moment to press kisses to the back of Dream’s neck. “You like it when I touch you there?”

“Sap--  _ Nick--  _ I’m not gonna last if you keep this up.”

“That’s alright.” Sapnap smirked, bending his fingers again and hearing another loud moan falling from his lips. “You can cum as many times as you need to, I’m not going to stop you. Not tonight.”

He swore he heard a sob leave Dream after he promised him a night of freedom and release, and so he brought a third finger to tease at the rim of his asshole.

“One more?”

“ _ Please-”  _ Dream begged. Sapnap squeezed the final finger inside of him and began moving immediately. Dream gasped, as if he’d lost the ability to moan completely, and Sapnap only moved his hand faster. 

“Do you want me to touch you while I do this?”

A strained hum left Dream’s mouth. Sapnap brought his free hand to his own, tongue poking out to lick at the flesh of his palm and fingers, before he reached around Dream’s waist and found his cock. Neither the length nor girth came as a surprise to Sapnap - he’d seen the organ plenty of times on a screen - but the warmth and firmness was an utterly new experience, and as he moved both hands in unison he allowed himself to just enjoy the moment. Sure, he wasn’t the one getting off, but he loved listening to Dream moan and squirm.

“Sapnap I’m almost,  _ I’m gonna--”  _ He panted breathlessly, letting out little squeaks as Sapnap’s thumb moved over the head of his cock and smeared precum over his skin.

“Cum for me, sweetheart.” He purred, and he felt Dream’s ass tighten around his fingers as the knots in his stomach unwound and he did as told. As sounds dripped from his lips like honey, cum spurted from his cock, and Sapnap milked Dream through his orgasm. He moved his hand a little slower now and kept his fingers still, not wanting to overwhelm the man entirely, and as Dream’s body seemed to sag he removed contact completely.

“You were so good, Dream.” Sapnap praised. “So good. Do you want to take a break?”

The shake of his head almost surprised Sapnap, but he found that it wasn’t entirely unexpected. He was just as keen to make their time together as productive as possible, as so as the older man caught his breath Sapnap took a step back to reach for the first toy he wanted to use. 

“This one made me think of you, Dream.” He said with a smile, fingers running over the bumpy ridges of the dildo. “It’s called  _ Clayton.”  _

“That’s stupid, that’s not my name.” Dream muttered, rolling himself over on the sofa so he lay on his back. Sapnap looked over his shoulder as he reached for the lube again, spending a moment to take in Dream. He was breathing much more slowly, his chest moving up and down rhythmically, and he looked utterly exhausted, but he had a smile on his face, glowing skin, and cum all over his stomach. Sapnap would help him clean up a little later, but his job wasn’t done yet.

“It still made me think of you.” Sapnap shrugged. “You sure you’re ready to go again?” 

Dream just nodded, his eyes not leaving the toy in Sapnap’s hand, and the younger smiled. It was designed to look like the cock of a mythical creature - with a thick base and shaft made of red and auburn silicone - and it’s tapered tip did exactly that. They’d laughed when Dream had been added to  _ DragonCity,  _ and that laughter had quickly turned into an incognito search for a dragon dildo. The toy in Sapnap’s hand was the proof and the result of that conversation.

“If you need to stop, say the name.” Sapnap said carefully, moving to the side of the sofa and watching as Dream slowly lifted his legs from where they rested over the armrest. As he crouched down and teased the tip of the toy against Dream’s hole, he felt feet come to press against his shoulders. One hand moved to rest on his calf, and as he gently ran his thumb over the hairs of Dream’s leg he pushed the shaft slowly inside.

“Oh--  _ fuck.”  _ Was all Dream could say at first, Sapnap glancing at his face just in time to watch his eyes roll back before they fluttered shut. The tip of the toy had barely even begun to penetrate Dream, but the girth of the toy increased substantially in the first inch. 

“It’s alright, you’re doing so good Dream, almost there.” Sapnap whispered, thumb still moving over his skin as he returned his gaze to the toy. He watched closely as Dream stretched to accommodate the silicone, and then he watched as each ridge and bump slid deeper inside him. As the toy brushed against his prostate, his dick twitched and a shaky moan left his lips. It was enough to make Sapnap smile.

At some point, tears had begun to leak from Dream’s eyes and his breathing had become faster again. Sapnap had paused for a moment and leaned forward to grab one of his hands, but Dream had mewled in frustration as soon as the motion stopped. 

“Feels good.” He muttered, his words slurring ever so slightly. “Just really fuckin’ full.”

“You’re doing amazing.” Sapnap cooed, smirking to himself as the toy bottomed out. “Squeeze my hand when you’re comfortable and I’ll start moving it again.”

Sapnap wasn’t sure if the wait was seconds or minutes, but time felt utterly irrelevant to him now. Dream was naked, he was beautiful, and he was  _ his.  _ He didn’t give a damn if he spent years in the same position, just watching him breath as sweet tears fell from his eyes. When his hand was squeezed, Sapnap moved slowly at first. He indulged in the view of Dream’s mouth falling open and listened to every little noise he made - every gasp, every squeak, every moan - as the contours of the toy rubbed against his prostate. 

Dream was easy to read, when his moans got softer Sapnap sped up his motions, and when his eyes scrunched up a little too tight he slowed down. It didn’t stop Dream from letting the occasional breathy  _ faster  _ or  _ slower  _ pass his lips, but it meant that most of the noises leaving his mouth were those of pleasure.

When his cock began to leak for the second time that night, Sapnap removed the toy completely, and he moved Dream’s feet from his shoulders carefully as he stepped away.

“Why’d you stop?” Dream asked, propping himself up with his elbows. “Sappy…”

“You want to try out the eggs, right?” Sapnap said, and as Dream nodded furiously he chuckled. “Stay put. Let me lube this up and put the eggs in. You’ll be a dragon daddy before you know it.”

“Are you trying to turn me off right now?” Dream muttered. “ _ Dragon daddy? Really?”  _

“Sweetheart, trust me, eggs feel  _ incredible.”  _

Sapnap turned around with the ovipositor in hand - the same that he’d used on himself the first time he and Dream had called like this. Of course, it’d been washed (and used) a number of times since then, and as he placed a number of mixed sized eggs in the base of the toy he hummed to himself. “It’s a little thinner to start off with, should be easier to fit inside, the real pleasure is when the eggs come up inside you. Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Mhm.” Dream nodded, and as Sapnap returned to where he had stood previously at the side of the sofa he smiled. He positioned himself and the toy before looking back to Dream, and another nod was enough for him to push the toy inside.

Despite it being less girthy than the last toy, Dream still let out a gasp of pleasure, but Sapnap didn’t wait for him to adjust. He wanted Dream to feel this - the full extent of the pleasure the toy could provide - so he began thrusting straight away. The ovipositor was much lengthier than the dildo had been, and so he made no attempt to force the entire toy into Dream, but he did make sure that each thrust had the outline of the eggs brushing his scrotum. 

“Fuck, Sapnap, fuck me harder.” Dream moaned, and the way that Sapnap’s name rolled from his tongue while he was in such a state drove the man wild. He obeyed without question, and as his hand began to squeeze the base of the toy he lowered his head - opening his own mouth just enough to take the tip of his aching cock between his lips as the smallest eggs began to move up the toy and into Dream.

The moans from before only became more intense as he ran his tongue over Dream’s head, lapping up the precum and swirling it around in his mouth while his hands squeezed the toy tighter and more eggs began to force their way upward. With every egg that stretched Dream’s hole further, the older man lost more and more control, eventually thrusting his hips up to push his cock further into Sapnap’s mouth. To his credit, the man didn’t gag, though he felt tears building. 

There was no warning when Dream came. 

Sapnap felt Dream’s hips push further upward and his feet on his shoulders pushing to keep him in place while his toes curled. His nose was almost entirely buried in the man’s pubic hair, and he held himself still as Dream’s dick pulsed in his mouth. He didn’t resist, instead letting Dream buck against him as thick, hot ropes of cum hit the back of his throat. He was sure that Dream’s moans had turned into sobs of pleasure, and so as he felt his cock starting to soften he pulled back slowly, swallowing every last drop before removing Dream’s shaft with a pop. 

“Are you alright?” 

“S’too much.” Dream whimpered. “So full.”

“Hey,  _ hey…  _ It’s alright.” Sapnap said, his voice becoming much softer as a hand reached toward his face. “Can I touch you, or is that--” Dream nodded, and Sapnap didn’t bother finishing his sentence as one hand came to his cheek, fingers brushing away a few stray tears. “You’ve done so good Dream, I just need to take the ovipositor out, then we’ll get you cleaned up.” 

As he moved to position himself at Dream’s waist he made sure that he kept his hand on his cheek, wanting to offer him a little comfort as he came down from his second high of the day. It had been intense, and even though he hadn’t found his own release Sapnap wanted to make sure he was okay. 

He pulled the toy out from Dream slowly, listening to every whimper he made to ensure he wasn’t  _ too  _ overwhelmed, before eventually it was completely removed. Sapnap put it aside, as Dream shuddered, the eggs having heated up and partially melted while inside him now sliding out of his ass without any real friction. He made a mental note to give the sofa a deep clean later, but for now he wanted to take care of Dream. He was utterly exhausted, and Sapnap didn’t particularly trust him to look after himself while he looked so dazed.

“D’you have a bathtub?”

“Uhuh.” Dream replied, a shaky hand coming to his face to rub at his eyes. 

“Will you be alright to sit here for a few minutes while I go run some hot water? I’ll put bubbles in and everything, and when you’re relaxing I can take care of everything down here.”

Sapnap reconsidered his words as soon as Dream nodded in reply. He was barely awake enough to have a conversation, maybe leaving him alone in a bath wouldn’t be the best idea. He did leave Dream for a moment then - leaving to fetch a glass of water from his kitchen - and he made sure that the older had a drink of water before he made any motion to head upstairs.

“Sapnap?” Dream called quietly, and Sapnap stopped at the foot of the stairs to turn and look back to him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

  
Smiling to himself, he started back on his mission to run a warm, bubbly bath for Dream. He might not have known at the start, but now he knew  _ exactly  _ what he wanted from their relationship. It sounded like Dream wanted the same too.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if there's any typos or any missed tags, at some point i'll be immune enough to this to proof read it! hope you enjoyed ya kinky fuckers (if not, i'll see your complaints on twitter when i search "egg fic" to see who's talking about this stuff)
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated as always :D


End file.
